A history of millions of years ago
This history will explain to Wolfy somethings about the Zon On who Chase and Him have, he will discover how did such power comes and why is so dangereous. Other things about Zon On you can find on my profile: A Dream Of A Past (Wolfy was asleep when he cell has come in his mind) Wolfy Cell(i will call WC): So, you will need to do some explain to Ryder right? Wolfy: Yeah but i don´t now how explain, since i´m confused about the power WC: That type of power was never been made for evil. Wolfy: Are you serious? WC: Yeah, what i mean is, that power has been made for a sage who wanted to protect his people, but one day, he was mistaken by his brother who say want to help people. Wolfy: and? WC: It was fought a battle that the sage won, after that his brother has promises revenge. In that age only has been two ways to activate the Zon On, Courage and Rage.When the brother comes back one hundred years after, It was fought another battle, this time with a different winner. The sage injured, runaway, after that it was been in that way, after one hundred years another ones will fight for good and for evil, but the number of cell was grown up unexpectedly. That´s no a bad thing, at least are more Cell to fight for Us, The Chase´s cell was made him to lost control very fast, he was very anger or.............. Wolfy: or what? WC: His cell was eradicated the fight. Wolfy: You have to kidding me, that can be possible? WC: Yes, but not means his cell is Evil, just mean it is stubborn. Wolfy: that´s just great, who is the evil who born with the cell? WC: Actualy what i know is his name. Titanius Wolfy: What he is? WC: He´s a Dog like err... Marshall, he´s a dalmatian Wolfy: alright i understand, but wait, in that lab.... there´s more of cell´s can be there i have to back in there. WC: You really don´t are serious? are? Wolfy: I'm really, many dog can be there suffering like Angel or Astrid. WC: Remember what you have done to escape, don´t trow everithing away. Wolfy: You are right, i have to control better the power to back there and free they. WC: Yeah, but try to forget it, backing to history... Wolfy: Ok proceed. WC: The wise fled to a distant city, however old he was, and then the power went to the child, the child broke the law and made several descendants who would inherit power. Wolfy: so who the animals start to get the power? WC: One of the sons was a dog, when the son was old, he has leave all the power for the dog. Wolfy: And how could i can have te power if i´m a wolf? WC: That i don´t know, that´s something strange, cause what i remembed he has pass the power for a dog. Wolfy: Ok i understand. WC: The problem is how you will tell him to try to control his cell? Wolfy: I don´t know,i don´t control myself cell. WC: I know this, but i´m doing what i can to not make you lost control, well is better you sleep for now, tomorrow you will need to explain to Ryder. Wolfy: Wait, Chase still asleep? Wc: Yeah...for what? Wolfy: wait i´m right back. = (A couple of minutes later) Wolfy: Done WC: What you have did? Wolfy: I wrote a paper saying zzz and pasted it on his head WC: What???? Wolfy: Just a little revenge for Wake me up early. WC: did you forgot something? Wolfy: no.... i think. Why? WC: Nothing (Back at the Doc room) Doc: What happened? Nurse: Wake up you lazy, you are there for 5 hours you have a lot of pups waiting. Doc: Ok then, sorry thinks: What just happen? (Back at the Wolfy puphouse) WC: yes, you don´t forget anything. Wolfy: yeah, i know, i i´ll try get some sleep night. WC: Night. = End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories